


Последний приют

by OldWich



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 08:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14209386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldWich/pseuds/OldWich
Summary: Толкин не описал, чем кормили эльфы гномов в Ривенделле, но они ушли оттуда через 14 дней сытые, отдохнувшие и довольные (значит, не только травой кормили). А в Лихолесье эльфы точно жарили на кострах мясо, да-да, так и было написано.mittens, замечательной выдумщице, суровой бете и верному другу.AU, Fluff, POVСплит АУ. Слэша нет. Совсем нет.





	Последний приют

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mittens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mittens/gifts).



– Ну-ка, мужики, сдвигайте в сторону эти плошки. Кто ж это удумал: бравых вояк травой кормить? Мы вам настоящий ужин принесли. Да не хватайтесь вы за свои железки, не отнимем. Такие здоровые гномы, орков побили, а человеческих женщин испугались? Ну да, не эльфийки. Чего смотришь? Бери буханку да режь! Рыженький, двигай к себе холодец. У вас, под горой, поди, такого и не знают? Знают? И мама самый вкусный варит? А то как же. Конечно! Мясо, мясо бери, носатенький! Что ж ты худенький-то такой? Как и не гном вовсе. Нори, говоришь, тебя зовут? Ну, здравствуй, Нори. Чернявый, подвинь-ка толстяку кабанятинку. А оленину давай сюда, ребятки ее быстро оприходуют. Фили и Кили? Еще и братья? Ну и хорошо. Сафка, чего застыла? Подлей здоровяку пива. Мистер Двалин? Ну, для тебя, Кили, он, может, и мистер, а для меня просто Двалин. Да нет, какая я леди! Прачка я. А только тут, в Имладрисе, не принято «мистерами» звать. Тут по именам всех, только милорда Элрона да миледи Арвен титулуем. Даже принцев по именам, ага. А то пока выговоришь «милорды Элладан и Элрохир», так за ними уж пыль по дороге вьётся.  
  
Откуда мясо-то? Так эльфы давеча добыли. Не думаете же вы, что они тут одной травкой питаются. Каждый день, почитай, то оленя, то кабанчика везут. А ты как думаешь? Их же здесь почитай полторы сотни воинов, да эльфиек чуть больше полусотни. Да мы еще на их голову. Вот милорд Элронд и велел нам побольше наготовить, да вас покормить. Ешьте, не стесняйтесь. Мы вашим государю да советнику его отдельно накроем. Как вернутся с совета, Ксанка и накроет.  
  
Чего люди делают в эльфийской долине? А ты, видать, Бофур, думаешь, что эльфийки своими нежными ручками будут полы драить да портки стирать? Они же только шелка золотой нитью расшивать приучены да самоцветными каменьями узоры по бархату выкладывать. А и дивные узоры скажу я тебе…  
  
А ты чего, лохматенький, не пьёшь? Пиво не нравится? Так, может, вина? Ох, и по-нашему ты не понимаешь. Бофур, чего он хочет? Воды? А, ему, поди, с таким украшением во лбу и хмельного нельзя. Сафка, корова безрукая! Тащи тряпку! А ты, Ори, снимай кафтанчик-то. Ничего, простирнём, будет как новенький. Сафка! Кувшин воды прихвати с ключа заповедного. Уж такая водица в том ключе – сладкая, свежая, все хвори как рукой снимает. Ох, и кому я говорю. Не понимаешь, горемычный…  
  
С вами сесть? Да вы ж, поди, знатные все. Мы-то с нашими благодетелями за стол не садимся. И им привычней, и нам спокойнее. Не все? Только Фили и Кили принцы? А простые, как наши Элладан с Элрохиром. А ты рудокоп? И братья твои тоже? А мы вот с Сафкой и Фаней прачки, Рина и Ксанка горничные, Ташка повариха. Чего этот ваш Двалин на нее бычится? Видная же баба. И пусть не глядит, что на полторы головы его выше. Иш как глаз с него не сводит. Да нет, вдова она. Как все мы тут. Вдовы да девки незамужние. Как мы у эльфов оказались? А то незастольная история, сударь мой Дори. Пусть уж Фаня тебе ее сама потом расскажет. Нечего ужин бабьими слезами размачивать.  
  
Сафка, а ну-ка глянь, что это за тряпки в саду развешаны? Бельё ваше? В Бруинене постирали? Сафка! Снимай скорее, пока Линдир не увидел. Ох, и будет нам на орехи! Нельзя в саду бельё-то вывешивать, красоту совершенную портить непотребным видом подштанников да портянок. Да нет, эльфы не дерутся. Хотя иногда думаешь, лучше бы врезал разок, чем два часа по ушам скрипеть.  
  
Да ты ешь, ешь, болезный. Вот давай я тебе маслица на хлеб намажу, да медку сверху. И что это вас в самую серёдку лета в Рудаур понесло? Да знаю я, что он не ответит, я тебя, Бофур, спрашиваю. Орки-то тут сейчас так и кишат. Вам бы южнее взять, через Дунланд, да горы Мглистые понизу обойти. А, ну если король сказал, тогда конечно. Суровый он у вас, король-то. Как глянет своими синими глазищами, так и обмираешь вся, руки-ноги отнимаются.  
  
Ну, раз наелись все, пора и на боковую. Эльфы-то вам свои гостевые покои выделили, да боюсь, не по сердцу они придутся. Ни стен там крепких, ни крыши добротной. Остроухим-то что, они и с ветром договорятся, и с дождём поладят, а нам, простым земным да подземным жителям хочется защиту от непогоды иметь. Так что можете у нас расположиться. И ничего не стесните. Вот ещё. Мы тут уж двенадцать лет живём, как мыши в норке: сами высунуться боимся, и гостей никого не видим, кроме эльфов. А тем с нами разговаривать неинтересно.  
  
Поднимайся, лохматенький, со мной пойдёшь. А и ничего, что не понимает. Я его не сказки сказывать зову, а помыться, да спать лечь. Как-нибудь уж договоримся.  
  
Давай сюда свою одёжку, я ее завтра постираю. Да куда ты в лохань в исподнем! Снимай всё! И не рычи, а дай пуговку расстегнуть. Не бойся, голым не останешься. Я вон тебе бельишко приготовила. Длинновато немного будет, да в плечах тесновато, ну да я завтра всё расставлю, как надо. Да не жмись ты, горемычный. Что я, мужика голого не видела? А и верно. Уж двенадцать лет не видела. Ты лезь в лохань-то. Горячо или нет? А то мои руки уж не чувствуют. Прачка я, вечно то в кипятке, то в леднике, руки и огрубели. А раньше, как замуж-то вышла, кожа нежная была. Михай только за руку подержит, а уж синяк.  
Давай я тебе усы-то расплету, что ты их в пене зазря мочишь. Меня Аглая зовут. Аглая, понял? А тебя? Я – Аглая, а ты… Бфр? Что это за имя такое – Бфр? Ах, Бифур. Ну, вот и познакомились. Давай я тебе спину потру. Вот и у моего Михая тоже на лопатке родинка была. Ты думаешь, почему мы здесь полторы дюжины баб да девок и ни одного мужика? А сгинули все наши мужья да братья.  
  
Зима в двадцать седьмом году пришла рано, орки не успели на юг откочевать. Что уж там у них стряслось, не знаю, только однажды прибежали мальчишки и вопят, что с Троллиного нагорья идёт орда великая, вся степь черным-черна от орочья. Мужики наши привычные были биться-то, похватали мечи да луки, заложили ворота и встали на стены. А нас, баб, девок да ребятишек малых тайными тропами в горы отправили. Только недалеко ушли мы, а уж небо позади потемнело от дыма – подожгли орки бревенчатую городьбу. Пять суток бежали мы, а мороз всё крепчал. Еды не было, вместо воды снег жевали. Почти никто из детей до гор не дошёл – померли от холода и голода. И мой Нестик, сыночек маленький… Три месяца ему было. А у меня от горя да голода молоко пропало. Так и закопала я сыночка в снегу на поживу злым варгам. По следу они нашему шли, но нападать не спешили. А на шестой день, когда уж Сафка, ей тогда едва восемь исполнилось, на снег легла, промчались сквозь метель мимо нас всадники в серебряных доспехах на белых конях. Мы уж думали – бред предсмертный начался, а это оказался дозорный отряд лорда Элронда. Отогнали они варгов, а нас, обессиленных, в Последний Приют тайной тропой провели. Только если спросишь – не помню я, где эта тропа: не видела ничего от голода и горя.  
  
Мы ещё кто год, а кто и больше наших ждали. Там, на стенах, мальчишки старше десяти лет, да бабы, у кого детки уж выросли, да мужики все, сколько было, остались. Нам эльфийки тканей разных надавали, чтобы мы одёжку себе сшили. Пришли ведь к ним – ни смены белья, ни юбки запасной. А мы из каждого отреза норовили мужьям да братьям на портки да на рубаху выкроить. Думали, может, в плену томятся или по горам нас ищут. Да только вряд ли кто тогда из городища уйти сумел. Орда вокруг стояла неисчислимая. А я Михаю по вороту маки вышила. Вот посмотри, нравится? Ну, да я и сама вижу, что нравится. Не эльфийская, конечно, работа, но людям не стыдно такое надеть. Думаю, что и гном не побрезгует. Нет? Ну, вот и славно. Вылезай, я тебя оботру.  
  
Давай я штаны тебе подверну… Ой, как глазки-то загорелись. Видать, у ваших бабонек груди такие же, круглые да белые? Не как у эльфиек – днём с факелами искать надо? Ну, потрогай, не смущайся. Да не бойся ты! Не гляди, что у меня глаза зелёные, как у ведьмы. Была б я ведьмой, разве стирала бы чужие портки? Ты думаешь, зря мы к вам все в бусах да лентах к столу вышли? Мы же тут двенадцать лет без мужиков. Эльфы эти… Что есть они, что их нет. Ходят неслышно, смотрят мимо. Мы поначалу, как по своим отплакали, пробовали с местными солдатами шуры-муры завести. Куда там! Как не видят нас. Ну, и плюнули все, кроме Ташки. Да ты же видел её. С хорошего эльфа ростом, а груди – что твои сдобные булки. Только она остроухого на травке разложить и сумела. Но не понравился он ей. Хлипковат, говорит, против наших мужиков, земля им пухом. Хоть и может кабана голыми руками завалить, а с ней, как с вазой хрустальной возился. А бабе разве этого надо? Ей же силу мужицкую почуять хочется. Чтобы как обнял – так и дух вон. Ох! Вот как ты сейчас.  
Какие славные у тебя руки, Бифур! Крепкие, мозолистые. Прямо огнём от них вся захожусь. Да не торопись, дай хоть покрывало сброшу. Бородач мой… Хороший… Ммм…

  
  
***

  
– Сафка! Лыбу-то спрячь, бесстыдница! На весь Имладрис светишься. Того и гляди, веснушки с носа на дорогу поскачут вперёд тебя. Ах, «Оричка хорооооший, лааасковый». Да верю я, верю. Мне самой мой сероглазый всю ночь спать не давал. А только я же не кричу об этом на всю округу. Вот и ты корзину на бедро пристрой, да ступай степенно, важно. Ты теперь женщина, не девчонка сопливая. Сейчас бельё дополоскаем и беги к своему Оричке, я сама развешаю.  
  
А через две недели отряд Торина Дубощита покидал Последний Приют эльфов. Вышли они из ворот, да не сразу к горам свернули. Через наш посёлок прошли. Только застрял отряд в посёлке. Оглянулся хмурый Двалин на Ташку, которая, подперев щёку кулаком, молча роняла слёзы. В голос ревела рыжая Сафка, стоя на коленях в дорожной пыли и хватала за руки красного, как варёный рак, Ори. А он шептал ей что-то и осторожно вырывался. Бофур обхватил тонкую талию золотоволосой Власты, а та целовала его в лысеющую макушку. Совала какие-то свёрточки Рина Бомбуру в бездонные карманы, а толстяк утирал слёзы рыжей косой. Строгая Фаня чинно расцеловала Дори в щёки и отступила за калитку. Коротышка Аста вцепилась в тощего Нори. Вот кому гном не по плечо, а в самый раз. Ксанка стояла на крыльце, уставив взгляд сухих серых глаз на поворот дороги. Знала, что не след королю оборачиваться на простолюдинку. И не ждала, что обернётся, только губы кусала, да косу свою смоляную совсем измочалила. А в доме её ревмя ревели Злата с Нефой. Не стала их Ксанка выпускать, чтобы воем своим гномьих принцев не позорили. А я всё гладила маки на вороте рубашки моего молчуна.

  
  
***

  
Семь лет прошло с битвы Пяти воинств. Расцветал освобождённый Эребор, заново украшались затейливой каменной резьбой величественные Подгорные Чертоги. Летний день только начал клониться к закату, когда остановился перед воротами в подземный город большой отряд эльфов. Владыка Элронд спрыгнул с могучего гнедого жеребца и снял с седла девочку, маленькую, зеленоглазую, с двумя толстенькими короткими косичками, чёрными, как антрацит.  
  
Девочку передали куда-то в самый конец отряда, а величественная процессия вошла в широко распахнутые ворота. Даин Второй спустился с постамента, на котором стоял украшенный драгоценными камнями трон Подгорных королей. Только то место, где раньше сиял Аркенстон так и осталось пустым, в назидание потомкам.  
  
– Приветствую тебя, владыка Ривенделла, – низкий густой голос короля разнёсся по просторным чертогам.  
  
– И тебе мой привет, Король-Под-Горой.  
  
Пока союзники обменивались приветствиями, пока спешно готовили для гостей палаты, один из воинов-эльфов попросил привести рудничного мастера Бифура.  
  
Выбираться из штольни, тащиться в парадную часть города, когда до многообещающей жилы каких-то пара футов оставалось, мастеру ужасно не хотелось. И что за надобность такая занятого гнома от работы отрывать? Эх, был бы ещё король прежний… Верность угрюмого гнома принадлежала сюзерену, этого не отнять, но сердце его было схоронено под этой горой. Не смог простить он Даину Второму того, что тот выжил, а его узбад – нет. Поэтому ни переодеваться, ни сапоги менять не стал. Даже руки, вымазанные рудничной пылью, не сполоснул. Так и ввалился в Тронный зал, оставляя грязные следы растоптанными рабочими сапогами.  
  
Толпа разряженных эльфов сверкала в лучах света, искусно направленных на трон и место перед ним, как друза с бериллами, аж в глазах зарябило. Эльфы, как один, обернулись на его появление, Элронд, на полголовы возвышающийся над своими дылдами, приподнял бровь, как будто Бифур перед ним вприсядку прошёл. Король Даин недовольно поджал губы, Двалин, который стоял по правую руку сюзерена, сурово свёл брови и сложил могучие руки на груди. Да, неловко получилось. И ведь никто не сказал, что к гномам сиятельные гости припёрлись, чтоб им… не икалось.  
  
Между длиннополых эльфийских одежд проскользнула маленькая босоногая девочка, подскочила к Бифуру, заглядывая снизу вверх странно знакомыми жёлто-зелёными, как трава под солнцем, глазами.  
  
– Аглая? – даже не вопрос, вздох удивления вырвался из груди мастера.  
  
– Неа, я Наста. Аглаей мою маму звали. А ты Бифур. Ты мой папа. Мне мама рассказывала.  
  
Девочка лопотала, а Бифур смотрел на толстые чёрные косички, на еле заметные волоски, окаймляющие пухлые детские щёчки. Гномочка? Но откуда? В Подгорном королевстве детей такого возраста не было. Те, кто ещё в Эред Луине народились, давно переросли малявку, а в Эреборе гномки не торопились детей заводить. Какие тут маленькие, когда дом ещё отстраивать да отстраивать.  
  
– Это дочь Аглаи, Бифур, – Элронд, дылда эльфийская чуть не вдвое сложился, не побрезговал простым гномом. И говорил на кхуздуле. – Её этой весной орки убили. Они к самому Бруинену вышли, когда женщины бельё полоскали. Аглая увидела, тревогу подняла. Все успели убежать, а её орочья стрела догнала. У девочки никого не осталось. Никого, кроме тебя.  
  
– Дочь? Да как же? Что я с ней делать-то буду? Я же… – Бифур запнулся.  
  
А кто он? Бобыль, который домой приходит только переночевать? У которого пол с год не метен и даже плошек нет – хозяин ест всухомятку, когда вспоминает за работой, что пора бы и перекусить?  
  
– Растить будешь. Как все отцы дочерей растят. Потом замуж выдашь, если выберет себе гнома по сердцу.  
  
Эльф выпрямился, сверкнул с высоты хитрыми глазищами. Девчонка продолжала лопотать на всеобщем, дёргала Бифура за руку, а потом вдруг прижалась к запылённой робе. Гном осторожно обнял хрупкие плечики и почувствовал, что где-то глубоко в груди становится горячо, и в глаза как будто пыль попала. А сморгнуть стыдно – ещё подумают, что солидный мастер плачет. Он неловко поклонился королю, потом эльфийскому владыке и, взяв девочку за руку, поспешил уйти из Тронного зала.  
  
Позже, когда гости разошлись отдохнуть с дороги в отведённых покоях, Двалин подошёл к стоящему в одиночестве Элронду.  
  
– Только у Бифура родился ребёнок в ваших краях? – спросил он, стараясь приглушить голос.  
  
– Нет. Не только, – Эльф окинул гнома холодным взглядом. – Но вашему королю те дети не угрожают. Они принадлежат к роду людей. Хотя, я бы не стал сообщать о них Даину Железностопу.  
  
Досада на остроухих, которые пытаются за гномов решать их судьбы, поднимала в душе волну гнева. Но опытный воин сумел сдержать рвущиеся наружу бранные слова, только желваки вздулись.  
  
–Не сердись, Двалин. Те дети – надежда для людей. Человечий род хрупок. Знал бы ты, как тяжело Видящим наблюдать фэа смертных, постепенно истекающую из их хроа. В декабре двадцать седьмого до нас дошли двадцать восемь женщин и детей. К вашему приходу их осталось девятнадцать. И это не болезни, не орочьи стрелы, не голод. Люди не могут жить без надежды, вянут, как луг без дождя. А за эти семь лет только одна смерть, да и то случайная. Не смотри варгом, воин. Подумай лучше, рады ли будут полукровкам в Подгорных чертогах? Особенно некоторым полукровкам.  
  
– А зачем же вы эту привезли? – сказанное Элрондом не сочеталось с его делами. Опять остроухие что-то мутят.  
  
– Разве только людям нужна надежда?  
  
Владыка Ривенделла развернулся и текучей походкой направился вглубь отведённого гостям крыла. Могучий гном в досаде сжал кулаки. Не догонять же этого высокомерного полуэльфа, не унижаться, спрашивая, а не бегает ли по его долине сын или дочь Двалина, внуки Фундина.  
  
– Ташия растит двух мальчиков-близнецов, – донёсся тихий голос из коридора. – Им по шесть лет, но они скоро догонят тебя в росте.  
  
И побелевшие кулаки старого вояки разжались.  
  
А по чисто выметенному коридору, ведущему в крыло Огненнобородых, шагали растоптанные запылённые сапоги и семенили босые детские ножки. Маленькая ручка казалась ещё белее в потемневшей ладони рудничного мастера. Толстые косички мотались и били по плечам, когда девочка вертела головой, дивясь устройству подземного города.  
  
– А почему ребятишек нет? Они в другом месте играют, да? Ой, какая тётя красивая! А ты мне такие же заколочки подаришь? А я кашу варить умею и полы мыть. Только перину взбивать не умею – она тяжёлая. Папа Бифур, а ты меня своему языку научишь?  
  
Они шли домой, и встречные гномки с замиранием сердца глядели на полуседого искалеченного гнома и его маленькую дочь. Его сокровище, его жизнь, его надежду.

 

_Ноябрь 2013 г._


End file.
